


Two of a kind

by CutePastelStarsalior3



Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Animal Death, Divorce, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePastelStarsalior3/pseuds/CutePastelStarsalior3
Summary: One day Dib sees a photo of a boy, a women, and his dad. It looks like a family photo.The problem? Dib doesn't know that women, and the boy isn't him. As far as he knows, Dib doesn't have a brother.So the only solution is to ask his dad, but why is his dad avoiding his questions?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Two of a kind

Dad, who’s this?” Dib asked. 

The young boy was in the living room on a chair. Dib was trying to reach for a book on the highest shelve bookcase when he notice a picture frame that was facing down.

There in the photo was a tall man with light brown skin with black shaggy hair. The man’s eyes were covered with thick goggles and the man was wearing a white scientist coat. A women was next to him, she was a young women of average height and body. The women had dark brown skin, with should length royal purple hair and soft green eyes. In the women’s arms was a little boy around the age of 8.  
The little boy had dark black hair, dark brown skin and pale green eyes. The boy was very small and thin. In the boy’s hand was a ragged old toy bear that had a button eye. The boy look as though he was a afraid that something would happen.  
“Hmm what was that son?” Professor Membrane replied as he walk towards Dib. Membrane was holding a screwdriver in one hand and his other hand was half heartily on Dib’s shoulder. Membrane glance down as the picture frame.  
A small gaps was heard then swiftly the picture frame was taken out of Dib’s hand. Membrane turned around from Dib as he walk over to a near by table and place the photo down. Membrane rapped his fingers against the wooden table with one hand as his other hand curled into his hair.  
Membrane quietly ask “Where did you get that picture?”  
“I-I found it on the book shelf, Dad, what’s wrong who was that women, I don’t remember being in that photo”  
Dib asked as he walk towards his father. He then got up on the wooden table and sat down on it’s edge slowly kicking his legs in the air. Tying to appear nonchalant.  
“ That’s because it wasn’t you who was in that photo, son”  
“What, what do you mean?”  
“Well son, you know that you and your sister are my clone right?”  
“Yeah you told us, to be honest I’m still to use to that fact that I’m an artificial human and that my whole existence is meaningless”  
Membrane gave a small chuckle. He glance at his son, as he he ruffled the boy’s hair.  
“ oh no son you got it wrong. You see you are not the first successful clone, that little boy, Jonathan, is. So that little boy is your big brother” Membrane continued.  
“What happened to him? And the women?” Dib said growing more worried.

“As yes, your mother, I’ll get to that in a moment, first let me tell you about Johnny. He was a good boy, kind and curious. Smart and into science too. But as he grew older..he change for the worst. At first it was just him getting into the paranormal, trying to find monster and to capture and to kill them. But as he got older he developed insomnia, said that he was scare of demons and monsters. He would hear voices and see creatures.  
One day, when he was around 10 he told use that a monster was inside the walls. He would kill small animals and use there blood to paint the wall of his room“keep the monster away” he would scream at his toys and throw things around. He became reckless, dangerous…violent. All of this was in a spans of years, and by the time your mother and I know what was happening it was too late. The behavior that Johnny cause was tearing your mother’s and I’s marriage. She though that Johnny was sick in the head and that he need to see medical help. I though that it was a phase and that he would grow out of it or at the least that it was from all the horror movies that he watched.  
It wasn’t until one autumn night when Johnny around 13 when he burned down are old house that we know something was wrong. The next day Johnny was missing, he ran away. We tried to find him. For months to years we look but we couldn’t find him. We though that he was dead. Your mother had enough. She got a divorce she could live with the though of him being dead and she wanted me out of her live.  
Even though we got divorced we keep in touch but as the years went by we stopped talking. I found out that your mother remarried and now has two kids of her own. I’m happy for her.

Membrane stop to take a breath and to find his thoughts. He then took off his goggles and looked straight into his youngest son eyes. His boy look so confused and heartbroken. Membrane took another breath and continued.  
“Your mother was moving on and so was I. It was only a a couple of years later when found him. Your brother. He was alive. He was older now too, he is currently in his early 20s. I wish I found him a different way, I meet him on the street in an alleyway. What was worse was that I saw on the news that my boy, my son was a serial killer. I didn’t know what to think. What could I do? My son murder people. I try to send him to therapy, to doctor, to anyone but he wouldn’t listen. For a couple of months I had him live with me but he always leave. Saying that he didn’t need my pity from a world famous scientist. I was upset.  
Johnny somehow lost his memory. He didn’t remember me. I know he didn’t need or wanted my help but I couldn’t let him go. So I help from afar, I got him a house and every month I pay his bills and give him money for food and things. But I was lonely and in my selfishness I created you and eventually your sister. I’m happy now, but I still miss him and you’re mother too.

Membrane finished his story. He would feel his eyes sting and he know that he was crying. He quickly wiped them away,’ and put on his goggles again. He look at Dib who was in shocked. The the boy leap down from the table and grabbed his father’s hands excitedly bouncing up and down.  
“Can I meet them? My mother and brother? Oh but first we got to tell Gaz I bet she’s be shocked! But I was right! We had the bet going on to see if we could find out about our mom, I thought that maybe you were divorced but Gaz though that she was dead. But whatever! Now we can go see her and our brother too!”  
Dib chatted as he tugged his father up from his chair and towards the stairs. Membrane stopped moving. The then turn his son around and slowly crouched down towers his son’s eye level.  
“Your mother live across the country, I haven’t talk to her in years. I mentioned you two before her and I sent some pictures but I don’t know if see even what’s to see you two. But I’ll see what I can do. As for your brother. No, never. You and your brother are too similar, I’m afraid that you might end up like him. And if you meet him, I’m afraid that something bad might happen.”  
Membrane then got up and started to walk towards his lab.  
“But dad that’s not far!! You keep this secret from Gaz and me of mom and out brother for years! It’s are right too meet them!” Dib shouted following his father toward his lab.  
“No Dib, I won’t let you. Yes you can try to see your mother but no your brother. Membrane turn towards Dib, firmly pushing him away from the door.  
“Come on dad—“  
“ENOUGH!!! I'm done with this talk! Either go to your room or go outside I don’t want to talk about this again, got it? Membrane yelled. Din flinch away from the doorway.  
“Yes dad” Dib whispered as he stared down army his feet  
“Good” with that Membrane slammed the lab door shut. Leaving Dib alone in the hallway.

2 hours later at 777 street. Dib Membrane was standing on the doorway of an old one story house. 

The house was old and falling apart with broad up window and dead grass. The house had a flat roof that had the words LAND HERE painted on. The house also had a connection garage. Behind Dib was his little sister Gaz. Then young girl was standing behind her brother playing her hand held video game.

“Soooo what are we here again? Does this have something to do with Zim?” Gaz asked.  
“Not this time Gaz! Remember what I told you about our Mom and our brother. Well I did some snooping and I found we’re are brother lives!” Din chipper excitedly. 

Dib then knock on the door.

A minute when by. Then two. Suddenly a young boy open the door. The young boy has short brownish purple hair that was in an undercut. The boy had wide brown eyes. He was wearing a large tshirt that had a neutral smile face on it, and some shorts. In the boys hand has a stuff bear.  
“Hello, I’m Todd Casio but mostly people call me Squee. This is Shmee” Squee said as he lift the bear toward Dib and Gaz. Before the siblings could respond a tall man come out of another room and towards the door.  
“Squee what is at the door—oh?! Who are you??” Question the older man. The man leaned up against the doorframe. The man was wearing talk heavy boots that had metal buckles on them. A long sleeve black and white striped shirt that has a giant black Z? and black jeans. On the shirt and jeans and on the man’s face was blood. The man was light brown skin, dark eye bags under pale green eyes. His hair was in two black scythe-like hair and the rest of his hair was in a buss cut.

“So, who are you two? Aliens? The government? Or are you just here to sell me something?” The man asked.  
“Oh, um is this 777 stree?” Dib asked  
“Yes it is” the man replied.  
“Ok! Hi! I’m Dib Membrane and thus is my little sister Gaz Membrane—“ Dib started to say but was cut off.

“Membrane? Like the famous scientist? Why fuck are you guys here? Got bored from being famous? Or did that bastard sent you here to spy on me?” The man claimed.  
“I don’t think they would do that Nny, these two go to my Skool and Gaz is in my class and she just plays video games. As for her brother I hear that he thinks that one of the kids in his class is an alien.” Squee calmly clarified.  
“You know about the aliens?” Nny wonder.  
“Yes!! And we’re here to tell you that your are brother! I have prof and document. Can we come in??” Dib replied.  
Nny shrugged. Then he side step away from the door, gentle tug Squee away from the door. The two young Membrane sibling quickly when inside. Nny then close the door with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? i know that most people have Nny either be the kids uncle or have Nny be a adult version of Dib but i think that this version makes more sense in the canon universe.


End file.
